


Foreplay, then Assplay (Part 1)

by PandEz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandEz/pseuds/PandEz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Geoff have been trying to get Michael to let them put golf balls up his ass. When they found out that it's not because he doesn't want to, but simply because there would be no safe way to get them out, some fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay, then Assplay (Part 1)

"Come on Michael! It'll be fun!"

"No Jack! Like I said, I am not letting two dudes put golf balls up my butt."

"Why not, Micoo?" crooned Geoff.

"Because they would get stuck and I am NOT explaining that in an emergency room."

Geoff and Jack look at each other and Jack asks, "Is that the only reason?"

"Yeah", said Michael "why else would I refuse?"

"Well in that case," Geoff said with that little lilt in his voice, "Jack, go get the box from under my bed." 

 

*While Jack is trying to find the right box.*

 

"What the fuck is under your bed dude?"

"You'll find out Michael. You'll find out."

"But seriously, am I going to be scarred for life?"

"No, I'm patient in these matters?"

"Oh shit!" exclaims Michael, with the sudden realization of what is probably in the box.

 

*Jack starts walking up the hall with the box and is whistling a merry little tune*

 

Michael looks up at him as he sets the box on the coffee table. Jack flicks his eyes to Geoff and then the box. Geoff looks at Michael and smiles. Michael looks back to Jack, and finally decides to open the box. As he starts to reach for the box, Geoff reaches out to touch his hand. Geoff asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack rubs his back and says, "You don't have to open the box if you don't want to." "Exactly." says Geoff. Michael looks at the two of them, tells them that he's always wanted to try butt stuff, and now he has the best opportunity a man could hope for. Geoff and Jack look at each other and grin from ear to ear. They watch as Michael opens the box.

Michael was not prepared to see the assortment of toys that were in the box. All of them were in their own slip of fabric. Each were well cared for, like a prized possession. He looks at the two sitting across from him and asks, "Where should we start?"

They both say foreplay. Everyone knows foreplay sets the tone for everything that follows. Especially for someone that has never put more than a finger or two in their butt. Geoff contemplates the box for a moment, looking for the smallest toy he owns. He finally finds it and pulls it out. He holds it up for Michael to see. Michael instantly falls in love. He starts to grab it and Geoff pulls his hand back. "Nah-ah-ah. Jack and I have to work you up to this first. Remember?" Michael looks at Geoff with understanding and asks him where Jack went. "He probably went to get the extra bottle of lube from the nightstand." "Smart thinking." 

*Jack calls for Geoff saying that he can't find the lube* 

Geoff goes to the bedroom and finds that Jack has already stripped down to his boxers. Geoff lets out a little snicker but quickly follows suit. After about five minutes, Michael has been hard for the last four, and decides to get this ball rolling. He walks back to the room and finds Jack and Geoff laying on the bed in their underwear, waiting for him to come back and join them. Naturally, Michael strips down to his birthday suit, and Jack gives a look of admiration.

"Get on this bed at once mister!" Geoff said playfully.

"Yes Sir!" Michael said with that shit-eating grin on his face.

Geoff starts playing with Michael's hair and Jack is rubbing his hands up and down his stomach, occasionally making his way to play with his ass. Michael starts closing his eyes when Geoff's mouth lands on his. And then down his neck. And then Geoff goes back to playing with his hair. He looks at Geoff, and urges him with his eyes to make out a little more, a little longer. Geoff gives in and starts making out with him and they are both running their fingers through eachother's hair. Jack starts to brush up against his penis every now and then. He lingers just long enough to make Michael react, and then he goes back to toying with him by rubbing his stomach and his thighs. Michael starts to lose track of where Jack's hands are, and gets lost in making out with Geoff. It feels like he and Geoff have been making out forever, when suddenly he realizes Jack has decided to move things to the next step, and starts licking his dick and playing with his balls. Michael moans with pleasure and a bit of relief. Geoff starts kissing his way down Michael's body. Michael's back arches, and Jack stops. Michael snaps his head back up and stares at him. Jack lets out a little chuckle, and “Just trying to keep you on your toes.” Michael is just about to say something when he feels another mouth on his dick. He looks down just in time to see Geoff wrap his mouth around the base of his cock. Michael lets out a moan and grabs Jack's hair and starts making out with him. This continues for a bit as Geoff keeps changing the way he's sucking his cock and Jack keeps making Michael open his eyes by pulling away from the kissing. 

Jack pulls away from making out one last time, and grabs the bottle of lube from beside the bed. He tells Michael to get on his hands and knees. Michael can't seem to get their fast enough. He accidentally gets wrapped up in the blanket and flumps over. Jack can't help but laugh while Geoff unwraps him from the blanket. Michael finally gets comfortable, and Jack dribbles some lube on his ass. Geoff takes off Jack's boxers and then his own. Geoff starts giving Jack a handjob and Jack looks at him and nods. 

Jack starts to rub Michael's asshole. He starts to insert the tip of his fingers; getting Michael used to the feeling. Geoff goes to Michael's face and is about to start kissing him again when Michael grabs Geoff's dick and starts playing with it. Geoff tilts his head back and Michael starts to suck his dick. Michael, takes his time with the head of Geoff''s penis, mainly because of Geoff's reaction. Michael can't help but love the way his lips are parting, and the way he gasps every now and then. 

Michael pauses for a moment because there was the sensation of something going in his ass. He looks back and waits for his ass to get used to the feeling of Jack's finger. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation, not wanting to forget it. He tells Jack to put his second finger up there and Jack happily does.   
When Michael looks back, Geoff is laying down on the bed; cock right where Michael's mouth would be. Michael grins, and goes back to making Geoff moan and squirm every now and then. 

A little bit of time passes when Jack looks at the sight before him and clears his throat. “Hate to break up the fun, but Geoff, I think he's ready for Little Buzz.”

Geoff gets out from under Michael and slaps Jack's ass as he walks back out to the living room to get Little Buzz. When he gets back, Jack has gotten under Michael and they are both being pleasured. Jack has a finger or two in his ass and Geoff sets Little Buzz on the bed and grabs both of their asses. The two jump a little, and Michael flips onto his back. Jack sits up and starts to suck Geoff's dick while Geoff is lubing up Little Buzz. Jack grabs LB and Geoff crooks his finger to tell Michael to get back in position.

Michael gets on his hands and knees and waits for that full feeling to come. While he is waiting, Jack gets in front of him and Michael goes to town. Jack is running his fingers through his hair when Michael lets out a gasp. He didn't think LB was a that big before, but now? Wow! Geoff waits and lets Michael get used to the feeling of Little Buzz being in his ass. After a few moments, Geoff adds more lube, and starts pulling LB out a little bit and then back in. “Slow and steady wins this race,” Geoff says with a grin.


End file.
